rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Falador
This page is here to document the history of Falador in Role-play. Falador is the capital city of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. King Aztarwyn The once, yet forgotten, ruler of Varrock, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, created a Kingdom in the name of Zamorak, and began a conquest to take over the majority of Asgarnia. His fellow allies, Katsu, Pyro and some other guys, formed an alliance together to take over Asgarnia, as well as Misthalin. After Lumbridge was conquered by his fellow ally, Katsu, Aztarwyn focussed on the southern part of Asgarnia, his plan to circle around Falador until he was able to take the city itself. He first had Rimmington completely destroyed, nothing left but ashes. After Rimmington was taken, Port Sarim was then destroyed, securing the Port for the Kingdom. After an assassination attempt in Varrock, Aztarwyn had word that his fellow ally had been slain by a couple of knights that come from Al-Kharid, which Aztarwyn had warned the leader to stay out of the war. He let go of focus on Asgarnia and Falador for a couple of hours, and destroyed Al-Kharid, leaving nothing but the wooden frame structure of the Palace in Al-Kharid. After this, Aztarwyn and his men fought with White Knights at the Monastery. The battle was not long, though Aztarwyn's men prevailed and captured the Monastery. This was used as a base to keep men in Asgarnia and plan for the Invasion of Falador. After about a week the Monastery was captured, Aztarwyn and his men then got inside Falador, taking the eastern side with ease. They then began to branch out, using the Party Room as a little base, and massacred families. Not much destruction took place, as he wanted a city to rule afterwards. Soon enough, a Zamorakian flag was raised over the castle. Aztarwyn's reign lasted for awhile, bringing Zamorakianism to Falador. He had Port Sarim and Rimmington rebuilt, and the wealth of the Kingdom grew as time passed on. The castle was frequently defended against attackers, the soldiers always prevailing. Aztarwyn was known for being faithful to his men, as he attended as many battles as he could, making him a powerful King. Though, he was presumed dead after some encounter with a powerful warrior, and the body was buried. After this, Thomas Nekai II rebelled and took the Kingdom, though shortly Aztarwyn came back and slaughtered Thomas. He then gave Falador to his fellow Zamorakian friends, as he went into hiding. He wasn't seen for months. Aztarwyn came and went, though, in Falador. He has ruled Falador for Five times in his life, the fifth was only a day long, as he had destroyed the city. But, I'm sure everyone would yell at me for adding in all those five times onto this thread. Commander Kane Tyrelen *Commander Kane Quas Tyrelen, rose into the position of commander of the leading Knight Regiment after the suicide of New Haven's White Knight Commander Tiberous Elysian. *New Haven was the dominating Regiment of the time, giving them rights to all matters within the city. *Under Kane's commandership, little changed, due to him allowing most of the other regiments to deal with the city. *Marshal law was put into place before commander Kane took over the regiment. *Due to the dissapearance of Arn Helios, and the crumbling of the New Haven Regiment, Commander Kane resigned from his post, effectively all but disbanding the New Haven Regiment. King Oliver *And here. Emperor Adalhard Emperor Joseph Adalhard controlled most of Asgarnia and other territories through Gielinor. He was missing one piece to unite his fellow Asgarnians and that was Falador. A campaign was created to take Falador peacefully. They marched into Falador and made their way to the eastern center of the town and explained to the people that they were taking over. They allowed all of the people to express themselves, and tell them what they wanted, for a better Falador. Joseph Adalhard controlled Falador, and all of Asgarnia until it the Holy Asgarnian Empire fell. Lord Seri Mo'da The reign of Lord Seri Mo'da of the Kinshra was, fortunately, a fairly brief one. His reign was marked with frequent riots that targeted the Kinshra soldiers occupying Falador castle. Not a single riot was successful in penetrating very deeply into the castle and they were almost always quelled without significant loss of life. During Lord Seri Mo'da's reign, Lord Octavian Vire sold the property rights of both the Mining Guild and the Artisan's Workshop tob their then partner, Avery Enterprises. Vire also took the opportunity to establish a web of contacts and bribed officials throughout the branches of the Bank of Runescape in Falador, ensuring corruption through "mismanaged" finances and "incorrect" book keeping would trickle funds through to the Kinshra so long as they remained in place. Following the completion of their sinister machinations, the Kinshra abandoned the city, leaving it to anarchy and for some other poor soul to wrest control of it. Dominus Bruce Clough *As anarchy struck Falador, Vigilis Cruor found this the perfect moment to make their historical mark. Even though they had already left historical marks upon Gielinor, with the attacks in Ardougne, the rebellion of Varrock, the improvements to Edgeville, the slaying of a Dragon, and the Cruor Rebellion, they had one more milestone. *After hours of convincing from Praetor Aztarwyn Gonzo, Dominus Bruce Clough finally gave the order to occupy Falador. *After leaving Port Sarim for the Kinshra to take as a peace offering, Cruor Soldiers marched into Falador, along with Bruce Clough himself, and the people knew it; A good ruler had arrived. *Bruce was crowned King, along with his title as Dominus of Vigilis Cruor. *Vigilis Cruor at this point was an Empire. Though, it wasn't mentioned to be an Empire, it was still a Military-Empire. *New laws were made from Cruor, so it would suit the people more than their military profession. *The reign was short, as he was met with traitor allies moving to war him for Falador. *Bruce was never a fan of being a King. He decided to leave Gielinor to find a new land, where he could perhaps rule as King of a city he enjoyed. *Aztarwyn was given the city for a few short hours, however, Aztarwyn knew that once his short reign became public, this would drive even more rebels to gather to attempt to bring him down. *In an act to save the lives of many people, Aztarwyn ordered the entire army known as Vigilis Cruor into hiding, leaving their former lands behind. Falador was given to the former King Oliver, as the Goblin Village and the Monastery were given to the Kinshra. Edgeville was returned to Varrock, now ruled by King Ehrick. *Aztarwyn's fourth reign of Falador was never noted as his own, he decided to hide it under Bruce's. King Oliver (II) *And here. King Corvus *And here. Crown Prince Thomas *And here. King Corvus (II) King Ulrich *Before Ulrich was King, he attempted to execute Dion Magnan in the dungeons of Falador Castle. *Due to the deaths of Corvus and his son, Thomas Cross, the brother of Corvus, King Ulrich of Kharadia, is crowned King of Falador. *Not long after, That Saradomin Group forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to them. The Good King Dion The community's leaders had called for a vote to decide the fate of Falador's situation after the fall of The Commonwealth to That Saradomin Group. A vote was held. Three options were presented to the public, and citizens were invited to cast votes for the future of the city. #''The first option would be for those in favour of Dion Magnan becoming King of Falador.'' #''The second option was for Falador to remain unclaimable to anybody who did not have previous claims.'' #''The third option was for Falador to remain claimable, but not by anybody associated with Dion Magnan.'' At the end of the week, the votes were counted. The combined total of votes for options two and three when put together were less than half of the votes received for the first option. Dion Magnan was thus elected as the King of Falador through the process of democracy. Several weeks later, there was a second vote to determine Falador's ownership. Dion Magnan once again championed the public vote, as administrated by Asgarnia's Head Land Claims Administrator. Several hours later, a group of displeased rebel citizens began a vote of no-confidence against the Head Land Claims Administrator, who felt it was in her best interest to resign from the position and wrote a public letter of resignation, thus dissolving her authority and cementing Dion Magnan as the last King of Falador under the certification of Asgarnian land claims. However, as all rulerships inevitably end one way or another, Dion Magnan left Falador without a word and never returned, deciding his duty in Falador was finished and he was getting too old to continue his work. Special thanks are included at the end of the video. Lord Pyro *Pyro and his army marched into Falador. *Aztarwyn and his army had Falador surrounded soon after hearing of his former friend gaining the city. *White Knights stormed the castle, pushing Pyro out in the process, removing Falador is the Zamorakian Tyrant. *As Aztarwyn seemed Falador was still under Pyro's control, he attacked - Three days and it was rubble *Falador is rebuilt *Pyro's reign was very short Marshal Grosvener *Here, as well! Emperor Alexander *And here. Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location